Living in Hell
by meg127
Summary: Sequel to Vacationing in Hell. Lightning has a dream that Susan broke out of prison. It is just a dream though...right? One shot.


**Living in Hell**

She stormed inside and through her sword onto the ground. She collapsed onto her bed and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Lightning woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for another day of yelling at kids to stop messing around. Since that's really the only thing she does anymore anyway. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast and saw a terrifying sight.

Susan.

"Hi there!" Susan cheered. She was at the stove frying an egg. Lightning didn't like the sight of Susan and a hot frying pan together. She ran back into her room and grabbed her saber. She came back into the kitchen and pointed the sword at Susan.

"Get out of my house!" she yelled.

Susan sighed. "Oh, silly girl!" She swatted Lightning's sword away playfully. Lightning gapped at her as Susan skipped over to the table with her plate of eggs and began eating happily.

Lightning huffed and stomped over to Susan. She took a deep breath and slapped Susan across the face. "I said get out of my house! You're breaking and entering. Hell I can have you arrested for a number of things."

Susan stood up. "That is no way to entertain a guest." she began to cry.

"Guest?" Lightning couldn't believe it. "Guest! You came into my house without permission and call yourself a _guest?" _

"Yeah."

"Get out." Lightning dragged Susan to her feet and began pushing her toward the door. "If I see you again I'll arrest you because I feel like it again." Lightning shot back.

Susan's face darkened. A grin spread across her face as she looked at Lightning in the eyes. A chill went down Lightning's spine. "And if you arrested me what then? Did it ever occur to you that I'm _not _in prison when I should be?" Susan started laughing and Lightning backed into the wall in fear. "Sweetie I took over the prison! In fact…" the smile on Susan's face grew even bigger. "You work for me now."

"NOOO!" Lightning screamed and ran back into her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She then pushed her dresser in front of it. Susan started banging on the door. Lightning readied her gun. Susan swung an axe at the door and made a whole big enough to climb through. Lightning started shooting, but it wasn't doing any damage. "What the hell!" she yelled as Susan walked up to her holding an axe.

"Come here, Sweetie. Susan wants to teach you a lesson." She swung the axe. Lightning barely blocked it with her sword. How did Susan get so much stronger than her in such a small amount of time? Lightning jumped back as Susan swung again. Good, she was still faster….so she thought. Susan appeared behind her. Lightning screamed and ducked out of the way. She ran out the door with Susan close behind. In the living room she saw Hope.

"Hi there." he said happily.

"Hope, get out of here! Susan's lost her mind." Lightning yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's trying to kill me!"

Lightning turned and saw Susan stalk into the room with the axe held ready.

"Aw, Light! She's just playing around." Hope laughed.

Lightning grabbed his collar. "She broke down the _door!" _

"Aw, she was just messing around, right Susan?" Hope laughed.

"Right Hopey!"

"Hopey?" Lightning paused and looked at each of them in turn, baffled, before returning to the task at hand. She dodged Susan's axe and Serah appeared beside her.

"Hi, Sis!" she said happily.

"Serah? Get out of her!" Lightning pushed her away.

"Aw, Sis! You're no fun."

"What?"

"We're trying to play a game!" Serah said as she raised an axe. Lightning saw Hope raise one as well. The three teens all circled Lightning and inched closed to her. Grinning. Lightning didn't know what to do. She was trapped, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Serah or Hope. Susan….not so much. They all swung at once and-

"AHHHHH!" Lightning jerked awake and sat up. She panted heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow. She pilled the sweat soaked sheets off of her and stumbled over to the shower. A dream. It was just a dream.

She put on a pot of coffee and collapsed into a chair. She turned on the television and put the news on. "Authorities have reported that late last night a prisoner escaped Bodhum prison. Local GC officers are doing everything they can to find the prisoner. Possibly the most disturbing part of this story is the crudely written message scratched onto the escaped prisoner's cell wall reading, 'I'll get you back, Lightning."

Lightning spit out her coffee and stared at the screen. There was a knock on the door. Lightning leaped out of her seat onto the floor. She grabbed a steak knife from the counter and crawled over to the door. She slid up beside it and peeked out the curtain. It was Hope and he looked terrified.

She opened the door quickly and put the knife in Hope's face. "Is she with you?"

"Who?" Hope was taken aback.

"You know who."

"No!" Hope shook his head. He seemed to be telling the truth.

Lightning stepped aside to let him in. Hope stumbled in and hid behind her. "Light. Its…its her! She's coming to get us. I know it."

Lightning slammed the door shut and locked it, praying Susan didn't have an axe with her. She led Hope into the basement where they sat together, huddled. "Light?" Hope whimpered. Despite her efforts to remain calm in was no secret that she was scared to. "Light?" Hope asked again. "What's gonna happen to us?"

"I don't know," Lightning sighed "but I'm not going to let her hurt us."

There was loud banging on the door. They both jumped up. Lightning ran back upstairs and peeked out of the curtain again to see who was outside. It was Serah. She opened the door, grabbed her sister, and slammed the door shut again in one swift movement. "Ahh!" Serah yelled as she was dragged into the basement.

"What do we do?" Hope asked. "We can't just sit down here forever!"

"Yes we can!" Serah yelled.

"Some one has to get rid of Susan." Hope muttered. He and Serah looked at Lightning.

"What?" the elder Farron asked.

"Well you _are _a trained soldier and all." Serah poked her sister's arm.

"Yeah." Hope put in. "You're our best bet."

"I'm not going to kill her!" Lightning scoffed.

"Who said anything about killing her?" Hope asked. "Just…I don't know, put her in a coma or something."

"Hope!" Lightning couldn't believe what was coming out of the boy's mouth. There was another banging on the door. This time it was,

Susan.

Lightning ducked under the window. She motioned for Hope to get her sword. He crawled into the room where she left it and retrieved it for her. She then motioned for him to go back into the basement. Lightning slid to the other side of the door and unlocked it. Susan pushed the door open and walked in. Lightning grabbed her and threw her up against the wall, pointing her gun at the girl's head. "Hi there!" Susan said happily.

"Shut up." Lightning spat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because my blood would stain your carpet."

Good reason.

Lightning grabbed Susan and dragged her outside. Susan looked at Lightning evilly, not intimated by the barrel of a gun in her face. "Light. We both know you don't want to do this."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be the first one."

"Oh I know. It must take a lot to end someone's life. Someone with a family. Friends to. Gone because you decided they had to die."

"Target's a target." Lightning smirked hoping to unnerve the girl.

What Lightning said didn't bother her. It was the cool smirk on her face. She was started to think this was a bad idea, but she was still confident she could win.

She took a step toward Lightning. "What are you going to do? Shoot me out in the open? Everyone will see."

"No one is going to care if a GC officer kills an escaped prisoner. You especially." Lightning still had that annoying smirk on her face. Susan couldn't take it anymore. She started running and swung her fist, but Lightning was faster. She shot Susan in the leg.

Susan fell to the ground and cried. Lightning walked back into her house and closed the door. Serah and Hope had seen everything. They ran up to her and hugged her. "Sis, you bitch!" Serah cried happily. Hope cried to. Lightning stood there looking confused as her sister and friend hugging her like she had just saved the world. In a way…she did.


End file.
